Naruto : Not that person!
by T-Aj71721291
Summary: They say that a person can be living as a whole or as a corpse. Which case is the blond ninja that made many fans follow his story? AU. Please, if you don't like the pairing nor the gender, don't lose your time nor flame this guy, it works only on human beings. Take care. Time travel! Ruthless protagonist. If you don't like, please, don't waste precious time. Dead fic!


**Hey what's up fanfiction fans? T-Aj here with yet another weird and crazy idea and dare I say insane? But then again, insanity is both a bliss and a curse for us to flee from our problems and pains. So with no further ado here we go.**

 **Please no flames. Dear reader, when someone's only hope to live is this, you have no idea how much it means for him, please? Also, if you don't like my story, please do like I would? Pretty please? Thank you.**

 **Disclaim : I don't own Naruto. The manga is owned by Kishimoto-sensei, and the fictional blond ninja is owned by his family.**

* * *

 **Summary :** Naruto lost the one person he loved the most. Upon realising that after the end of the war, he changed a lot and became more... Suicidal and ruthless. Then, one day he found the answer but of course it will cost him a lot. What will the hero of the fourth shinobi war do?

* * *

 **Prologue**

 **Does death matter if I have nothing to live for?**

* * *

 **Naruto's aparetement**

 **Five years after the war**

* * *

Another nightmare awakened the young jonin in the middle of the night. Another time he had that nightmare that was his reality. That nightmare was simply the death of a certain bluenette Hyuga in front of him.

It was the straw that broke his back. First Jiraiya, then Hinata, then he beated Sasuke to a pulp. The last Uchiha may have married his childhood crush, but he didn't care one bit.

He didn't care when Kakshi promoted him to jonin. He didn't care about any of his friends weddings. He didn't care no matter what he did. As a matter of fact, one Otsutsuki Toneri realised how bad was the Uzumaki when someone mentioned the name of the one girl that loved him, ever since presumably she knew what love is.

Otsutsuki Toneri died a horrible death. Naruto wasn't simply ruthless. He was simply no longer a human. He simply became merciless and cruelty mauled the Otsutsuki, deaf to his begs and pleas of mercy. Maybe stealing Hanabi's eyes was the mistake that made Naruto commit the most gruesome murder?

The Uzumaki's face became terrifying to anyone who wasn't close to him. One does not simply lose the closest of people, precious people actually, and remain kind and gentle. What scared even the Hokage was the fact that the Uzumaki awakened two cursed Kekkei Genkais.

The first was the one that terrified the elemental nations of the Shodai's power, the Mokuton. The second was the Dojutsu that destroyed Konoha within seconds : Rinnegan.

No one knew how, why or what Naruto did to get those two in addition to his three Kekkei Genkais, but even Tsunade didn't want to know.

Now, the konoha 12, well, Sai and Sasuke were included, assembled on Ichiraku Ramen. The problem was that Naruto had only ONE bowl in front of him, and he wasn't even eating it, but rather lost in his own world of thoughts...

"Really Naruto? What happened to you?" Sakura asked her ex-teammate.

Ino shook her head. Shikamaru sighed. Choji kept eating at a much slower pace. Neji however was terrified by what Naruto would do.

"Heh heh heh heh, ah, you never change, Sakura. I guess this is it for my stay. Kiba, give this bowl to Akamaru. I honestly don't feel like eating."

As Naruto left, everyone glared at Sakura, even Sasuke and Sai of all people.

* * *

Hatake Kakashi was muttering curses as he red the tenth paper that was written by Naruto about being Hokage. To put it simply, Naruto refused to take the hat. Kakashi knew that his student have lost his very future that day. He realised that as he brought Sasuke to them, broken and two inches from the grave. He remembered also how Naruto almost killed the Hyuga clan...

It was after Hinata's death. Even though many of the clan accepted her, the others didn't. Some even went as far as disrespecting her...

That mistake was kindly repayed and with their blood no less. Some were found crucified and dead, others were found hanged from a tree, others found decapitated, eviscerated, burned, torn apart, and the list goes on...

Not until the Hyugas apologized to her grave, that those murders did stop...

He had no proof to who did those murders, but he was certain that in was Naruto. After all, one does not simply kills an Otsutsuki for stealing something, but from who he stole.

He pondered on his thoughts about his blond student that went postal many times. He knew that Naruto's record was... Scarry to say the least. The young man simply went through dangerous mission after dangerous mission with no thoughts or plans. Sakura thought that he never grew up, but Sai told him that Naruto choose this path himself. When no body knew. But he knew that ever since the end of the war, Naruto changed...

Not even Yamanaka Ino was able to help him. And the girl knew a lot about psychology...

Scratch that, the girl was able to achieve many unbelievable feats for any Yamanaka. From getting a Ne member his emotions and human interactions and even etiquette planted in him to curing the most insane ANBU captain from his... Well, Kakashiness, to finding a cure to many insane minds thanks to the war's aftermath... And many other feats.

But one case of extreme psychopathy, insanity and borderline infinity, indilatable and unspeakable rage called Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto's syndrome was just... Incurable. The young man was like an unstopabble killing machine with no mercy nor morals nor anything that stops his murderous rampages. Sadists, rapists, murderers, psychos, and those who dared and choose willingly to be a bandit with no cause like hunger nor to feed someone precious...

His thoughts had to stop however as Killer B and Gaara entered his office. His sigh of tiredness explained everything...

"Let me guess Hokage-dono, Naruto again?"

"He became too bold and his blood is ice cold!"

Yes. They knew exactly the source of his suffering...

"Unfortunately, both of you are right, B-san, Gaara-dono. His record became just, terrifying. The only missions he goes in are the ones that involves either the assassination of a group or an organization. He went as far as killing more than the half of the whole.. You get the idea!"

"Silencing the Land of Silence. I'm still chuckling at the irony."

Killer B simply nodded. The only time he saw Naruto was right aftermath the war. And what was worst was the fact that the boy was dead mentally. The only sign of living was his greeting. Then, the usually cheerful shinobi remained quite.

Gaara was almost never terrified. But Naruto's eyes still haunt him. It wasn't the eyes of any living person. It was the eyes of someone who walked through hell itself. If the eyes of Uchiha Sasuke and Kaguya Kimimaro were cold, they would be as comparing a few degrees below zero to the absolute zero. Naruto's eyes screamed for the blood of his enemies. The only obstacle he still had was the few precious people he had. But it seems that at this rate, he may loose all of them except the ones who truelly are worthy...

Sai was definitely one of them, as his loyalty was absolute to Naruto before even Kakashi. Gaara and Killer B were doubtlessly a big yes. Kakashi was a partial yes. Tsunade was the biggest yes. And finally, Ino-shika-cho formation who were even closer to him...

Kakashi was no fool. Tenzo was a close one, but not as much as the ones he mentioned above. Sakura... Well, she didn't talk to Naruto much. Sasuke tried to get Naruto as he was before and gave up as he kept Naruto's reply a secret.

"I want Hinata back!"

Those words rang in Kakashi's ears as he passed by. He knew that Naruto could use his Rinnegan. But he knew that the Uzumaki was hiding something.

As the sixth Hokage waited, Tsunade got in, tears streaming down her eyes. Gaara and even B were shocked as they saw the ex-Hokage crying her eyes out. Kakashi felt his heart ache and in a very bad way...

"Kakashi, I think that... He, won't be here for a long time... He, he wants to do the most stupid idea I ever heard!"

Soon enough, Ino, Shikamaru and Choji with Sai in tow entered the office of the Hokage. Kakashi did invite them. As Ino saw Tsunade's tears, she had a bad feeling...

Not a few seconds later of utter silence, a note was resting in Kakashi's office. The usually stoic man red the letter before he begun crying...

The letter red...

"Hokage-sensei, Ino, Shika, Choji, Kaa-chan, B-sensei, Gaara

I've caught a deadly desease that would eat me away very soon. I wonder why it didn't caught me much earlier? Then again, I'm sorry if I would leave very soon. Don't miss this useless fool, he let the one person that loved him the most die. I know I won't join her, but I swear that I will make everything right. I'm happy that it will end up soon. My greatest regret is that I might fail. Too bad for me. Take care everyone. Please don't be sad. Thank you all for loving someone like me. Kurama said that I will make it. I have but a few years. Kabuto told me everything. I will rectify everything. I hope I can succeed. I will do my best to avoid all this, oath of a lifetime. Take care of yourselves and thank you for your love!

Sincerely, yours truelly, U.N. Naruto. "

Gaara was shocked, B cried without knowing, Ino cried streams of tears, Shikamaru lit a cigarette and felt his eyes wet, Choji lost his composure, Sai was shocked beyond words. The war hero will die? To rectify everything? What did he meant?

* * *

Meanwhile

Naruto's apartment...

* * *

Naruto prepared the seals necessary for his last ride. He talked with Kurama about this. His journey was to rectify each and every mistake he, the Hokage, Danzo, Jiraiya, Tsunade and some members of the Akatsuki and some shinobis he knew about or met.

 **"I'm still thinking it's a bad idea Naruto."**

"I know Kurama. But really, I'm dying. Five years are enough, right? I mean, for us to do this. To pull off the impossible only Hagoromo-Jiisama did. But if our calculation are true, we may be able to convince some people rather easily, no?"

 **"Why do you want to die so badly? Beside, the Yamanaka heiress told you that if you wanted to..."**

"That was before that whole mess. Beside, does death really matter if I lost everything? A past that would never come back. A present without a hope. A future that's only a ticking bomb. All what I have remains is you. You never lied to me. You never judged me. You never let me die. I'm sorry, Kurama. But I swear I will do all what I can. Sorry if you'll be stuck inside this brat... Yet again!"

 **"You at least are descent for a human. You and Ashura are the same. Let's hope we can just pull it off. If you die, I'm going to be stuck inside a thick headed brat at best. At worst I don't want to know."**

"Thank you Kurama for everything. Now let's do it and have no regrets. I know how to convince half of them. The other half will need a plan. The problem is my younger self. Now then, time to pull off humanity's greatest dream : Time travel!"

Naruto used hundreds upon hundreds of hand seals before he activated his complex sealing matrix that not even the most genius of his clan could. As the seals lit up, he was simply gone through time and space...

* * *

"Damn it to hell!"

Shikamaru swore as his friend dissapeared. Why was he too late yet again? First Asuma got killed, then his father and now Naruto? He saw however a note left behind the blond. As he red it, he was shocked. Naruto was yet again underestimated. The blond Uzumaki was smarter than his damn father!

"Found anything Shikamaru?"

"He left a note behind him. He simply said that he will... Meet us again in the past!"

Tsunade sighed before she broke down and cried a lot of tears. She was dying just like her blond Gaki. Unlike him, she died on the inside and this time was for good.

* * *

 **AN : So, how bad was it? Let's just say that all the chapters will be short. Extremely short. Between 2k to 4k word per chapter.**

 **I know I was dead since last year. Sorry if I had a ton of issues. Well, at least I'm breathing, so I can't complain. Review please, PM, follow, fav, ignore, it's up to you dear reader. But no flame please!**

 **SN : MnS and N : AM are soon to be updated I hope. Like I said, take care everyone and see you next time.**


End file.
